Couldn't you wait?
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: NaruSasu. I'd ask you out anyway from anywhere and you will like it. Why? Because it has been so long already.


_**Couldn't you wait?**_

**Summary:** |**NaruSasu**| I'd ask you out anyway from anywhere and you will like it. Why? Because it has been so long already.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the four girls nor the two boys in this story, they are all MK's.

**Warnings:** Related and girl lovers. Yes, I like those two pairings too ^ .^

**Notes:** For my wifey as a part of the festive theme of our celebration that I couldn't pull with my two first tries. Here I introduce you to the third!

Hope you like, Iiiiina~chan ^^

Enjoyz!

::::::

_The day had come after all the adventures, the pain, the whirlpools and the death-long waits._

:::

**S**he was already slouched on the sofa in the living room.

"_Of all the gin joints in the world -she walks into mine." Yes, _three hours had been long enough for her to wipe her tears watching sad romantic plot movies.

"Nee-san!" cried a pretty brunette entering the living room. "Are you ready?"

"Do you think that if Sasuke would have never returned -Naruto-kun would have married me instead?" asked the other girl already fidgeting with her fingers and looking intently into her sisters' mauve eyes.

"And then what? Having him moping around about his "missing friend"?" Hanabi retorted back pissed at Hinata's stubborn and childish attitude.

Hinata frowned a little taken aback at her little sister's response.

"Come on, we are going to be late."

"I can't wait" murmured Hinata with a defiant attitude.

"Have you thought about your answer to Neji's proposal? He seemed very serious to me. And I know that he doesn't really care about your fond obsession for the Kyuubi kid. After all, he looks forward to him too and is very proud to know you have always admired his stamina of character and perseverance."

Hinata gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Can't you stop acting so morbidly and draw some sense into yourself, Nee-san? You have a bouquet to catch."

And with that final statement Hanabi exited the room smiling smugly after leaving her elder sister with a puzzled and flushed look on her face. Well, Hinata seemed to be also getting married soon and she was going to participate in the task of achieving it.

"What bouquet? They are both male" sighed Hinata, smoothing out her electric blue dress merrily at the thought of dying it white in a small amount of time.

:::

"**L**ike that…there…yes, just like that…a little more to the left…" was saying a female voice denoting order and authority. Decorations are decorations!

She was swinging around until another female voice startled her.

"What are you doing?" asked a young woman wearing the gowns of a bridesmaid.

"Hey there, beautiful!" the former greeted the latter flirtatiously. "Well, this is my place. Flowers are my subject."

"What? You going to teach me how to toss the bouquet too?" asked Sakura charming her previously best friend with a smile.

The florist approached her with the scent of scarlet roses and purple jasmines following suit.

"Maybe you should keep it" Ino gave the girl a chaste kiss on the lips before she whispered only for Sakura to hear "and I'll teach you how to grab a good hold of it for our own spousal."

"You wish" Sakura pushed Ino away when the flaming blondinette had made her way with her slender hands under the flounces of the pinkette's bridesmaid gown.

"I can wait" Ino winked in a very cheerful manner.

:::

"**W**hat are you winking at?"

"Huh? I'm not winking at all" answered attentively the now flourishing groom. Well, maybe not that flourishing if you asked his husband.

Sasuke had wanted to and had tried so hard. Yet everytime he saw Naruto and noticed that swollen eye, the various band aids, and the gauze he couldn't help but flinch at the stabbing pain of his own bandages killing his senses dead. "_This is all my fault and his fault as well" _his eyes twitched as he tried to regain his usual composure.

"What's up with the stoic manners?" Naruto had taken Sasuke by the chin, his cheeks were touching sprouting splashes of red all around them.

"Couldn't you wait?" Sasuke asked simply.

Naruto kissed him full on the mouth. Soon afterwards he gave Sasuke a reply in words that was as negative as positive his reply had been when the judge had demanded his consent in marrying the raven. Sasuke would have never thought that he would have actually put that much emotion and would have had such a nervous breakdown the three hours later after they had come back to Konoha.

Yes, there have passed three hours. He already had said yes to Naruto in the battlefield with a bleeding eye and dust in his mouth. They had reached Konoha just to take a bath and have a change of clothes that the entire village was already celebrating their wedding ceremony.

"_I couldn't wait either_" thought the Uchiha newlywed to himself, tightening his affectionate embrace around his Uzumaki.

~Fin*

::::::

**Final notes:** Hope you liked it, cupcake! Don't cha pretend, I wrote it for y o u ~!

And about the title, yep, it's so ironic because I'm always running late :3


End file.
